


Undesirable

by creamstars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Barista mingi hehe, Fluff, Fuck u jongho, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, hehe, hongjoong is slightly less gross, jongho is gross, san is a dumb stressed uni student, soft?, whatever jongho is on i want some of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamstars/pseuds/creamstars
Summary: ”owo?””This is a verbal conversation.”





	Undesirable

**Author's Note:**

> 3 am. Take me satan

”Listen here you slimy little bitch If you dont do your part of the project i will literally put your head in a vacuum chamber.”

Exasperated. Some would say he’s melodramatic, but san prefers to be called passionate. The following response to his fellow classmate and partner in crime, Jongho, is undeniable evidence of it.

“Listen up you little snot goblin. If I die one more time because YOU have been calling me nonstop, I’m making you pay the WiFi bill. I could’ve been done AGES ago, but nooooo this piece of paper is so much more important than my dignity as a human being.”

Exasperated. Enthralled by the current session of pubg he had been playing for a maximum of 50 minutes, he put everything into it. He’d basically carved out his soul and threw it at the computer, as Jongho had once described it. His little, but powerful speech was interrupted by a snort. 

“Ok mister grinch, but I can’t afford to fail this project. Could you please, please, meet me at the newly opened cafe so we can at least finish a part of it?” He was practically begging at this point, which made San groan for 5 minutes in response but at last, agree. He practically felt the relief through his phone when Jongho sighed on the other end of the line, before he hung up abruptly. Out of spite of course. 

 

Exasperated and keen on annoying Jongho for the rest of the day, he set off to where he promised they’d meet. First of all, Jongho hadnt told him how cold it’d be. Being holed up in your room for a whole evening did strange things to the human mind, but on sans part it just made him feel dumb for not checking the weather forecast. Although, he had to admit it was a pretty sight. Big, fluffy snowflakes coated the sidewalk and everything in their path. San currently existing on that path. 

”should’ve grabbed an umbrella.” Muttering to himself, he grumpily continued his stride until he reached the destination. As Jongho had told him earlier, it was indeed new. Everything looked super clean and fresh, but it still had that.. homey feel to it. San opened the door, a chill running up his spine as he hadn’t been wearing any gloves and the door handle was practically frozen. 

Instant relief washed over him though as he was met with a wave of warmth, his cheeks blotting a pretty pink nonetheless. A bell rung above him pleasantly, triggering a domino effect of workers to direct their attention to the door. One in particular greeted him by waving, a soft smile accompanying his tiny hand. San smiles back and took of his ( very thin ) coat, shivering just a little bit, but enough for aforementioned worker to notice. San made his way over to the register, greeting the employee. Upon closer inspection, he had lots of ear piercings and looked all around very soft. 

“Hi! My names Hongjoong, thank you for coming. What can I get for you?” The warmth in his voice made San relax, taking a deep breath before deciding to order a hot chocolate with a cinnamon bun ( because he’s a child and can’t drink coffee. ).

“Alright, it’ll be done soon. Can you tell me where you’d like to sit so I can bring it to you?” San started looking after Jongho. He found a melted puddle on one of the tables instead. Pathetic, he thought to himself.

“I came here to meet up with him.” San smiled as he pointed in his friends direction. Hongjoong looked over his shoulder and nodded, and wrote his order down. 

San paid for his stuff and started strutting over to Jongho, just to check if he was conscious. He hoped he wasn’t, but Jongho didn’t need to know that. He slammed his hands on the table, jolting Jongho out of whatever dreamlike state he had been previously paralyzed in. 

“Wow, first of all. Rude.” Jongho glared at him while San was busy getting cozy in the armchair. When the task was complete, he grinned at his friend, feigning ignorance. Classic. 

“Oh, you were here? I didn’t see you bud. My apologies my dear sir.” San snorted the end of the sentence while Jongho huffed, the friendly banter settling into their conversation.

“Alright mister, time to get down to business.” Jongho tried to speak with peace of mind, but when he saw san, mimicking polite cat he bust a lung. 

“You look like a fucking alien, ohmygod, I need a picture.” San nodded, all the while maintaining his polite smile as Jongho fished his phone out to immortalize this moment. But, because of the fact that Jongho resembles a horse when he snorts, San didn’t last very long either. Their loud laughter had piqued the interest of several workers and customers, most who just seemed happy that they were enjoying themselves, others who were understandably annoyed at the volume of the two. 

San managed to calm down enough, and took a deep breath to collect himself. God he despised Jongho sometimes, the latter snickering as he was setting the image as his wallpaper.

“Honestly this is comedy gold. Sannie, you’re great.” Jongho wheezed out, he kind of sounded like a dying goose. But yet again, Jongho didn’t need to know that, so san just snickered to himself. 

San swore he felt someone looking at him every now and then, but when he turned and looked around he saw nothing so he just shrugged it off.

Before the duo had the chance to start discussing their art project together, an employee was headed their way with what seemed to be sans order. 

Sans breath hitched in his throat because lord, he was stunning. His hair was wavy, styled in a middle part, making it look soft and flowy. San let his eyes wander a little bit lower to his lips, which looked so soft and plush, San kinda got lost in his thoughts. Their eyes met and San thought he saw stars. he was sort of.. infatuated with the other. 

“Hello Jongho. I see you’ve got company, who’s this cutie?” The barista had settled with them, giving San his order and opting to sit down next to him as well. San cursed himself inwardly as he could feel his cheeks heat up. Jongho snickered, taking a sip of his ice coffee.

“Don’t praise him, he’ll think you actually like him and then he’ll never leave you alone. But hey, Mingi.” Jongho was now busy downing as much coffee a human could in one sip apparently. the barista, who had been identified as Mingi laughed softly, and San swooned because oh my god, his voice was the equivalent of the feeling you get when you wake up early but realize it’s saturday. Sans heart was beating incredibly fast as Mingi turned towards him, giving him one of the most adorable eye smiles he has ever got to witness. San smiles back, dimples and all. For a second, he swore the other blushed. But Jongho, being the lovely soul he is, kindly decided to intervene. 

“We’re working on a project, and since my friend here is 5 years old he still hasn’t done his part.” San smacked him, earning a laugh from Mingi. 

After that, they all managed to work on the project for the surprising amount of 2 hours. If you exclude the flood of ( unnecessary ) slander about San from Jongho, and the occasional punch he received in turn that is. 

“Alright ladies, sorry to disappoint, but I’ll need to head back right about now. San, it’d be great if you could stay here and finish your part of the project, if possible.” Jongho did look extremely tired, which sort of made San feel guilty, so he agreed. Reluctantly.

After Jongho had left, San and Mingi were left in a comfortable silence. It was already dark outside, the soft glow from the dimly lit fairy lights basking in the cafe. All customers had left at this point, Hongjoong had allowed them to stay if Mingi turned off the lights and locked up after them, to which he had agreed.

Honestly, San didn’t want to leave. When Mingis hand sneaked it’s way into his, he felt so at home. 

“What’s your name? I don’t think you or Jongho ever told me.” Mingi was the one to break the silence, with San smiling at him softly.

“It’s San.” Mingi cooed, reaching up to pinch his cheek.

“My parents have a dog named San, and if I have to be honest, you sort of remind me of him.” Mingi laughed, and San felt like he could combust. Even if Jongho was like the plague, he sure did bring some good luck every now and then.

San hummed, feeling very content. Mingi has gotten up to sit in the sofa with him, giving San the courage to lean on his shoulder. Still holding hands, they’d been discussing everything and anything, from hongjoongs choice of hair to jonghos obscene existence.

“Sannie.” San perked up at the nickname.

“Mhm?” Mingi smiled.

“owo?” 

“This is a verbal conversation.”

Mingi burst out laughing when San started hitting him and yelling something about jonghos bad influences. After eventually calming down, San huffed.

“You know, I think I did see you oogling me before.” San smirked and Mingi stuck out his tongue at him. 

“Weeell, it’s not my fault. I didn’t expect someone this puppy-esque coming in here, now did I?” San was over it at this point. No more cheesiness. He swatted Mingi once again.

At this point it was almost midnight, and Mingi managed to coax him out of the cafe after a bit of whining about the weather. Still holding hands, San was searching through the pocket of his coat, only to realize the key to his dorm was missing. It had been replaced with a note from Jongho, but San was so salty he ripped the note instead of reading. 

“Uhm, mingi?” The other hummed in acknowledgement.

“Jongho stole my key to my dorm.. do you think I could stay with you tonight?” San was feeling just a tiny bit humiliated. Jongho had obviously planned it. Mingi laughed, but starting walking away with San in tow. 

He leaned down and motioned for San to come closer, indicating that he wanted to whisper something to him. When San leaned in, mingis breath hot on his ear, he stayed perfectly still.

“...Jongho is my roommate.” Mingi snorted so loud, San ended up chasing after him. It turned out to be mingis idea to lock him out of his dorm, but he only thought of it after Jongho mentioned it. Jongho was a terrible influence indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me If u want more Im kinda winging it over here
> 
> Kudos? Appreciate  
> Comments? Lovely  
> House? On fire  
> Hotel? Trivago


End file.
